The Unforgivable
by KweenB
Summary: What happens when Jude finds Tommy cheathing on her in their bedroom?
1. Say Good Bye

-Disclaimer: I own only the storyline. Characters belong to Instant Star unless I state otherwise, and songs are credited in the story. Thanks For Reading!!!

-----------------------------------------------------

**Say Goodbye**

He walked alone in the shadows, not knowing where he was going. His feet pounded on the cold concrete that was a sidewalk and the rain was hitting him head on drenching him. From anyone else's point of view, he looked like a bum. He hadn't shaved in three days, or at least that's the last time he could remember, he quit counting the days. His clothes were a mess. They were dirty and he hadn't changed in at least a week. He smelled atrocious and he couldn't blame the strangers for walking clear across the street from him when they saw him. He looked like he just crawled out of a hole.

At this point in time he could really careless what he looked or smelled like as long as he could get his thoughts off of her. He had done it again and again, but this time he _really _did it. The only person he had ever truly cared about was gone, and it was all, his fault. This time **she **left **him**, not the other way around. It all happened that night five and a half months ago.

**Flashback**

"How could you??" Jude yelled from the doorway of their bedroom.

"It's not what you think, Jude!" Tommy said as he was scrambling around looking for his clothes.

"Yea, so you lying on top of that silicone barbie over there on **our** bed is not what it looks like, huh? You care to explain what it is then?"

"We were, uh, you see, uh-" Tommy stammered

"Yea, that's what I though Tommy. Well guess what, you don't have to worry about me anymore, I'll be gone by this time tomorrow."

"Jude, no…it didn't mean anything, _she_ doesn't mean anything!!"

"You had your chance Tommy and you blew it. Sorry, game over."

**End Flashback**

So that's how Tom Quincy ended up wandering the streets of Toronto at 3:28 in the morning with no where to go. Actually correction, he did have somewhere to go, but it reminded him too much of her. He couldn't bear to go back, not after what he did .

Jude was true to her word, and was gone the next day. She just packed her things and left. She didn't even tell him where she was going. Not that he expected her to though. To Tommy's surprise though, she did leave him a song. He found it sitting on the nightstand, next to the picture of him and Jude. God did it hurt to look at that picture. He grabbed the disk and placed it in his stereo. Almost instantly he heard her voice coming through the speakers.

(Say Goodbye – Theory of a Deadman)

She said "Don't leave this up to me to say that I don't love you anyway"  
Just leave it up to me to say goodbye  
Because these good times will never last  
Keep a hand on the wheel and a foot on the gas  
We thought it would last forever  
I wish you'd just remember

No  
Will anything change your mind?  
(She said)  
A one way ticket was a pretty good sign  
(And I said)  
Well how can you leave it all?  
(And she said)  
There ain't much to leave behind  
Just say goodbye  
So say goodbye  
Say goodbye  
So say goodbye  
Just say goodbye  
So say goodbye  
Say goodbye

Next time I'll take it slow  
And as for you I'll never know  
At least next time I'll try to understand  
So please don't leave this up to me to say that you don't love me anyway  
I'll just leave it up to you to say goodbye  
Cuz these good times will never last  
Keep a hand on the wheel and a foot on the gas  
We thought it would last forever  
In case you don't remember

No  
Just say goodbye  
So say goodbye  
Say goodbye  
So say goodbye  
Just say goodbye  
So say goodbye  
Say goodbye

By the time the song finished, Tommy was a mess. He had sat himself on the bed and just cried. He couldn't believe what he did to her. "I am such an idiot!" he screamed. "I screw everything up. Anything good that comes my way, I royally screw it up!" He then picked up the nearest thing he could find and threw it across the room. He shattered the mirror that was across the room. "Dammit!" Still crying, Tommy got up and picked up the pieces of the broken mirror.. Afterward he put Jude's song on replay, and fell asleep listening to Jude's voice.


	2. You Won't Be Mine

**Chapter 2**

**You Won't Be Mine**

Thanks to those who have read!! Once Again, I Don't Own Instant Star or its Characters.

**Flashback**

That night five and a half months ago was possibly one of her worst days ever. Jude had just gotten home from the studio. She walked in the door and threw her keys and jacket onto the counter. "Tommy, I'm home!" There was no answer. "That's strange," Jude thought. Usually Tommy was waiting for her at the door when she got home. Jude wandered through the house. He wasn't in the kitchen, or their in-home studio, or the living room. She even checked the bathroom, but he wasn't there. So she went to the only place she hadn't checked yet, their bedroom.

As she got closer to the bedroom door, she heard noises. Curiously she opened the door, only to find Tommy on top of some silicone Barbie, with his lips planted on hers. Tommy didn't even notice Jude until she spoke up. "How could you Tommy?" Jude remembered it so clearly; Tommy snapped his head towards Jude so fast, Jude was surprised he didn't break his neck. "Jude, its not what it looks like!" "You care to explain why your on top of that silicone slut over there then Tommy?" "Jude. I, uh, I mean, she's uh –" Tommy was cut off by Jude. "Yea that's what I thought. Don't expect to see me anytime soon. By this time tomorrow, I'll be gone." "But Jude it didn't mean anything!" "Yea right Quincy. You had your chance, and it's game over for you." Jude stormed out of her room, and back out to her car, never looking back.

Jude remembers going over to Sadie's house after her confrontation with Tommy. "He cheated on me Sadie! In our bed of all places!" Jude sobbed. "I just don't know what I'm going to do!" "Maybe you should take a break, go on a vacation. We all know you need one Jude." Sadie said. "You know what? That's just what I'm going to do. I want to go to Rome. You know I have always wanted to go there!" Jude exclaimed, happy that she had control of at least something in her life. "Great! I'll go and see when the next available flight is, and book it for you. You go and pack. I'll be up to help when I'm done." Three hours later Jude was packed and ready to go. "So how long am I gone for Sadie?" Jude asked as the two walked out to the taxi was waiting. "Well I made your ticket for six months, just in case. I didn't know how long you wanted to be gone for. But you know you can come back at anytime before that if you feel you're ready." "Thanks Sadie! You don't know how much I love you!" Jude turned and gave her sister a hug. "Hey Sadie, could you do me a favor, and not tell Tommy where I'm at? I don't want him coming after me. I just need some time to think." "Yea, you bet Jude. My lips are sealed." And with that Jude hopped into the taxi and headed for the airport.

**End Flashback**

The last five and a half months in Rome have been some of the best days of her life. She felt so carefree, yet she constantly found herself thinking about _him_. And she managed not to answer his calls or reply to any of his texts, but still she couldn't get the way he looked into her eyes, the way he held her, and most importantly, the way he kissed her, out of her mind. There was so much passion in those kisses. How could he have cheated on her?

Jude strolled around looking at various shops as she usually did. Today though, she found this cute little music shop that she hadn't seen before. "That's weird. I've been here five, almost six months and haven't noticed this place? " Jude walked through the door only to hear her song "White Lines." It was definitely her song. It had the same melody and everything, except for it was being sung in Italian. But now that Jude had walked into the store and heard her song that she had written for Tommy, she just wanted to go back to the nice house she had rented and think or maybe even write a song.

Several hours and what seemed like eighty pieces of paper later, Jude was done writing. She put down her journal, and laid on her bed thinking. "Wow I'm going to have a lot to record when I get back. Im going to have to talk to Darius so I can have a new producer. I don't want Tommy to produce me ever again. Not after what he did to me."


	3. Who I Am, Hates Who I've Been

-1**Chapter 3**

**Who I am Hates Who I've Been**

**Flashback **

"Come on, I know you know where she is. Just tell me! I _**need**_ to talk to her Sadie. I'm dying on the inside no knowing where she's at, and if she's okay." Tommy said. "She won't answer my calls or my texts." "For one Tom, she's fine. I have talked to her almost every day since she's been gone. And two, why should you care what happens to her, huh? You **cheated **on her!" Sadie yelled at Tommy. "Because I _LOVE _her Sadie, I love her." Tom said in an almost inaudible voice. "Well you sure have a great way of showing it Tom. Jude will come home when she's ready, and only when she's ready. Until then you're just going to have to wait, and be sure to come up with an extraordinary apology for when she gets home. You're going to need it."

**End Flashback**

Roughly three months after Jude left, Tommy finally had the courage to go back to their home. He needed to do what Sadie said, and come up with an extraordinary apology for Jude, and he would do that by doing what came as almost second nature to him besides producing. He'd write a song. He knew it wouldn't win her back completely; he'd have to show her he could be trusted first, but he knew this would help. He picked up his own

journal and pen and began to write.

(Relient K - Who I Am Hates Who I've Been) (I had to modify the lyrics a little to make it fit the story, but it's still not my song.)

I watched the proverbial sunrise  
Coming up over the Pacific and  
You might think I'm losing my mind,  
But I will shy away from the specifics...

'Cause I don't want you to see me  
'Cause then you'll see my heart  
In the saddest state it's ever been.

This is no place to try and live my life.

Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.  
Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
That it's the very moment that  
I wish that I could take back.

I'm sorry for the person I became.  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to try and never become that way again  
'Cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been.

I talk to absolutely no one.  
Couldn't keep to myself enough.  
And the things bottled inside have finally begun  
To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up.

I heard the reverberating footsteps  
Sinking up to the beating of my heart,  
And I was positive that unless I got myself together,  
I would watch me fall apart.

And I can't let that happen again  
Cause then you'll see my heart  
In the saddest state it's ever been.

This is no place to try and live my life.

Who I am hates who I've been  
And who I am will take the second chance you give me.  
Who I am hates who I've been  
'Cause who I've been only ever made me...

So sorry for the person I became.  
So sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to try and never become that way again  
Cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been

Many hours later, Tommy finally set down his pen. He did it. He put down in writing exactly how he felt. Tomorrow he would go to the studio and record the song. Feeling somewhat better, Tommy just lay on his bed thinking of Jude, and when she was going to come home.


	4. How Long

-1**Chapter 4**

**How Long**

That night, Jude called her sister. "Hey Sadie, how's it going? Are you and Kwest doing okay?" "Yea we're doing fine. What about you?" Sadie asked with real concern in her voice. "Yea, I'm fine. A little tired, that's all. By the way, how is Tommy?" Jude asked. "Jude, he's not good at all. He hardly eats, let alone shaves or changes his clothes. He just mopes around and does pretty much nothing. I have hardly seen him around the studio since you left. He's come in a couple of times, and I actually think he was recording, but other than that he just sulks around your…oops sorry, _his _house." It's okay Sadie. I'm coming home the day after tomorrow anyways. It's time I faced the music. I mean I haven't seen nor talked to Tommy since I left five and a half months ago." Jude could hear Sadie squealing in excitement on the other end of the phone "I'm so excited!!! I'll see you tomorrow!" "Yea, just don't forget to pick me up!!! I'll be getting in at 8:45pm. Don't forget me like you did that one time when I came home from Grandmas." Jude chuckled. "Don't worry Jude, I won't forget you! Wait, you remember that??" "How could I forget? Bye Sadie." And with that Jude hung up the phone and began to start packing.

She finished packing, and headed for the airport after all, she did have an almost 13 hour flight ahead of her. " I hate planes. Why did I have to pick somewhere so far away, for my getaway?"

**On the plane**

Jude sits in her seat and buckles herself in. "At least I got the window seat." Jude said. The first thing she does is turn on her iPod. She's listening to "Get In Get Out" – by Cinder Road. Jude sings along "I hear you, Been comin' round, I feel you just by the sound, I want you just like a pill, I feed you, need to just for the thrill……."

Jude falls asleep to the music on her iPod. When she wakes, she hears the pilot say that they are about 3 hours outside of Toronto. She doesn't feel like watching the movie they had going, she'd only seen it about a million times, so she pulled out her journal and began to write down her thoughts. Three pages of brainstorming, and two pages of lyrics later, Jude had finished her song, that she called "How Long." Ten minutes later, she heard the pilot come over the intercom and announce that they were beginning their descent into Toronto. Jude couldn't wait to land. She was starving, and she couldn't wait to see Saide. They had some catching up to do!


	5. Broken

**Chapter 5**

**Broken**

Tommy was still a mess. He just couldn't get over her. Anywhere and everything reminded him of Jude. A girl with blonde hair, another woman with blue eyes. They all reminded him of Jude. It was driving him crazy not knowing where she was, or when she was coming home.

Tommy drug himself into the studio once again. He'd only been here a few times since she left. I hurt to go there. He walks into studio and sees Kwest sitting at the soundboard doing his thing. Tommy sits down next to him, and Kwest removes his headphones. "Hey man, what's going on? And if you don't mind me saying, you look like crap." "Gee thanks man. That's great coming from my best friend. And I came here to record another song."

"Okay, you want me to stay, or should I go?" "Its alright man, you can stay." Tommy said as he got up and walked into the soundproof booth. "This song I call Broken" " Okay in five, four," then Kwest counted down from three on his fingers, then he pushed the record button.

Tommy had tears in his eyes by the time he was done. He hated crying in front of people, and he knew Kwest was trying not to look, but it just hurt too much. He missed her so bad, and he was sure he couldn't live much longer without her. Tommy wiped his eyes and headed back over to Kwest. "That was great. No need for another take. I don't think you could handle it." "Yea your right, I don't think I could handle it either."

Tommy walked out of the studio and out in to Hospitality to get a bottle of water. He sat down at the table, and began to write a note to Jude.

Tommy walked back into the studio with his letter to Jude in his hand and sat in his seat. Kwest turned in his chair and spoke to Tommy.

"I hate to see you upset Tommy. We have been friends for as long as I can remember, and I have never seen you upset over anything or **anyone** like this before. So I'm going tell you something, I know I shouldn't be telling you. I was talking with Sadie last night and she told me that Jude is finally coming home.As in tonight." Tommy snapped his hanging head up real fast at that statement. "You mean Jude's finally coming home? I'm going to be able to see her again?" "Yea, but if I were you, I'd steer clear of her once she comes back. Yea, you can be around the studio with her, but don't pressure her. Let her come to you to talk. I know you've been miserable, but you got to do it this way, or you may never get her back." Kwest stated. Tommy just looked at his best friend like he were insane. " Do you know how hard that is going to be for me? These past five and a half months all I have wanted to do was drop to my knees and grovel for her to forgiveness. I just want to hold her and be with her Kwest. But I know your right. I'm going try my hardest, but I'm going to let her hear my songs. Can you put them onto a CD and give them to her for me?, and can you put this letter in there with it?" "Yea, sure Tommy." With that Tommy stood up and walked to the door, but before he walked completely out he turned back to Kwest and said "Thanks man, I really needed to hear she was coming back. I won't tell anyone you told me. I don't want to mess things up between you and Sadie, you two are so happy together, and I'm happy for you." Kwest just looked over and smiled. "Thanks man, it means a lot."

Tommy left the studio and headed for his Viper. "Jude is coming home. She's finally coming home. I can't wait to see her."


	6. Coming Home and Unintentional Enounters

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I didnt expect so many!! I just write because I get bored, so all of the reviews are muchly appreciated. **

**I feel like I have been dragging out Jude coming home, so I decided to make the next two chapters I had written one big one. So here you go! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**Coming Home and Unintentional Encounters**

Jude's plane landed slightly earlier than expected, so when she walked off the plane she didn't expect to see Sadie and Kwest waiting for her. Once her sister seen her, Sadie ran up to Jude and gave her a hug "Welcome home!! See I told you I wouldn't forget you!" "Yea, but you're forgetting to mention the part where you were so engrossed in your TV show that I had to peel you off of the couch, and remind you that your sisters plane was going to be arriving soon." Kwest said, as he walked up behind Sadie. "Hey Red, its nice to have you back." "Thanks Kwest. And Sadie, you almost did forget me!!!" "Sorry! But the show was so good! Luckily my knight in shining armor was there to remind me, or I would have suffered the wrath of Jude, when I finally did remember to pick you up." "Yea, yea," Jude said. "Come on lets go get some food. Im starving!"

After stopping at Sorrento's, and Jude devouring a whole pepperoni pizza, The three of them finally made it home. Jude opened the door and walked straight into the Living room. "Ah, it feels good to finally be home. Ive missed it here so much." "I know," said Sadie, "Its been pretty boring without you here. I missed you." "Aw, thanks Sadie, I missed you too. Well I think Im going to go to bed now, that whole pizza made me sleepy. Goodnight." "Wait," said Kwest. "I have something to give you. Actually, something Tommy wanted me to give you." Jude's body stiffened at the mention of Tommy's name. "W-what is it?" asked Jude. "Its just a few songs Tommy has recorded since you've left. There's also a piece of paper inside. Just take it Jude, please. Tommy's been a mess since you've left. The least you could do is listen to what he's recorded." Jude reluctantly took the CD from Kwest and headed up the stairs to her room silently shutting her door.

**Sadie and Kwest**

"Kwest, how did Tommy know when to give you the CD? Does he know Jude's home?" "I-I, uh, I kind of told him that Jude was coming home last night while him and I were in the studio. Sadie, he's been miserable since Jude left. I have never seen him this upset over anybody before. The least I could do for him, was tell him that Jude was finally coming home." "Yea, but now he's going to want to see her and talk to her. I still don't think she's ready for that!" "Don't worry. I talked to him about it. I told him to keep his distance, and that he shouldn't talk to her until she talks to him. Sadie, I just had to tell him." "I guess you're right. I do kind of feel sorry for him, even though I shouldn't."

**Back to Jude**

Jude silently shuts her door, drops her bag on the floor, and sits down on her bed, contemplating on whether she should even listen to Tommy's CD or read his letter. "Why should I care what he has to say? He's the one who ruined everything." Finally Jude's curiosity got the best of her and she reached over and plopped the CD into the player. She just listened to the music. The first song was "Who I am Hates Who Ive Been." By the time the song was over and "Broken" began to play, Jude had tears in her eyes. She finally took the letter out of its envelope and began to read it.

_Jude, _

_I know you really don't want to hear from me, but I just need to let you know that I will always be here for you. No matter how you feel about me, I will ALWAYS be here. I know you hate me, and you don't want to see me, so I will try my hardest to stay away from you, until you're ready to talk. _

_I know what I did was beyond forgivable, and I think about it every night. I still don't know what was going through my mind when I decided to cheat on you. I wish I could take it all back. I wish you and I would still be together, I wish I could still hold you in my arms and kiss you. There are so many things I wish I could do, but I can't seem to get anything right. YOU were the only right thing I've ever done in my life, and of course I messed that up. Hopefully somewhere in your heart you will find the strength to forgive me. Until then I'll miss you._

_I Love You,_

_Tommy_

Jude just sat there reading the letter over and over again. She didn't know what to do. Before she was determined to never get back with Tommy. But now, now everything was different. She was confused and already having doubts and she hadn't even seen Tommy yet. "What am I going to do?" Jude laid back on her bed, with her mind racing with thoughts, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**The Next Day**

The next day Jude slowly rolled out of bed and headed for the shower. When she was finished, she went downstairs in search of her beloved pop tars. Luckily Sadie hadn't tossed them out while she was gone, so she grabbed a pack and plopped down at the kitchen table. The night before after reading Tommy's note and listening to all of the songs he had wrote for her, she decided that she was going to go back to Gmajor.

Jude finished her pop tarts, grabbed her purse, and the keys to her mustang, and headed out the door. Ten minutes later she arrived at Gmajor. She sat in he car for ten minutes telling herself that she could handle Quincy. She finally exited her car and headed for the front doors of the building. When she walked in, the first person she saw was Sadie. "Jude, what are you doing here? I didn't think you'd be coming back so soon." "Well last night I decided that I was going to have to come back here sometime, and why not let it be sooner rather than later, ya know? Uh, by chance is Tommy here yet?" "He's here yet, but he should be here in about 15 minutes. Why, did you want to see him?" Sadie asked with curiosity. "Honestly I don't know. He's got me so confused right now that I don't know what to think. Is Darius in his office? I need to talk to him." "Yea go right on in."

"Jude! Its good to see that you're back. How was your trip?" "Its good to see you too Darius. Rome was great, thanks for asking." Jude said. "So what can I do for you? Are you ready to get back to recording?" Darius asked. "Yea I'm ready to come back, but I have a favor to ask you. Can I have Kwest produce me instead of Tommy? At least for now. I don't think I could handle being around him that much right yet." "Sure Jude, anything to get my number one artist back. We've all missed you Jude, especially Tom." Jude just gave Darius the "don't go there look," and stood up and started to walk towards the door, but turned around before she completely walked out. "I'll go tell Kwest he's my new producer, I have some songs Id like to record, so I'm starting back today, thanks Darius." "No problem," said Darius as he watched Jude walk out the door.

As soon as she walked out into the lobby, she saw him. He was bent over digging through the refrigerator looking for something. He hadn't noticed her yet, but when she seen him suddenly stop moving and stand upright, she knew he knew she was there. He slowly turned around a scanned the room locking eyes with her.

"Jude…"


	7. Unintentional Encounters Pt 2

-**Chapter 7**

**Unintentional Encounter Part 2**

Tommy was looking through the refrigerator. "I thought we had some water in here. Where'd it go?" Just then he felt someone staring at him. He slowly stood up, hoping that it was Jude. She did come home last night after all. He slowly turned around and scanned the room. His eyes almost instantly locked with Jude's.

"Jude…" was all I could get out before she turned and began to halfway run towards the studio. She looked just as beautiful as the day she left. Tommy started to make his way towards the studio. "Jude, wait." Jude stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Tommy just leave me alone. I can't deal with you. Oh yea, and by the way, Kwest is my new producer for now. Until I can deal with you." Jude said. "Wait, what? I'm not producing you? What am I supposed to do then? Who am I supposed to produce?" Tommy said with hurt in his eyes. "I don't know, go talk to Darius. I'm sure he will know what to do." And with that Jude turned away and went into the studio.

Tommy all but ran over to Darius' office and threw the doors open as he made his way in. "How could you just switch my artists without even consulting me first! Huh? You know Jude and I make the best music together!" "Tom, calm down. She asked to switch. I didn't decide that for her. What was I going to tell her? "No Jude, I can't switch producers for you, you're just going to have to stay recording with the man that cheated on you and broke your heart." That wouldn't have gone over too well, ya think? Just give her time, she'll come around. I know she will, she loves you, but what you did was almost unforgivable. Just give her time." Tommy just looked at Darius with a shocked look. " I know Darius, I know. I just missed her so much, and a part of me just wished that she would come back and run into my arms. It just hurts to see her and know that she won't come near me." Darius looked at Tommy and his expression softened. Something That rarely happened. "I know Tom. Only time will tell though. So for now you will be working with Karma and Mason. You don't look like you're up for it today, so go home." "Thanks Darius." Tommy got up and walked out the door.

While Tommy was in talking with Darius, Jude was in the studio. "Okay Kwest, I have some songs to record, so lets get to it." Jude said as she walked into the soundproof booth, sat down on the stool, and pulled the mic down to the right position. "In five, four came Kwests voice through the speakers" Kwest then counted from three down to one on his fingers and Jude began to sing.

(How Long by Hinder)

Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
How long till this goes away  
I try to remember to forget you  
But I break down every time I do  
It's left me less than zero  
Beat down and bruised  
I can't see her with you  
Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold her  
How long till this goes away

I can't seem to get my heart over you  
Cause you creep into everything I do  
And now I'm dying to know  
How she touches you  
I can't see her with you  
Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold her  
How long till this goes away  
How long till this goes away  
He said she wants to be friends  
I took a big step back  
She said  
She said  
He said he's sorry  
With one finger  
I said fk that

I can tell you're lying when your lips move  
Cause of one lie it's not me it's you  
It's left me less than zero  
Beat down and bruised  
I can't see her with you  
Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold her  
How long till this goes away  
Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold her  
How long till this goes away  
How long till this goes away

He said he wants to be friends  
I took a big step back  
He said  
He said  
He said he's sorry  
With one finger  
With one finger  
I said fk that!'

When Jude finished the song, Kwest just stared at her in disbelief. "Wow, he hurt you real bad huh Jude?" "Yea," Jude said "But writing does help a lot." "Good, but if you ever need to talk, Im here." Kwest said. "Thanks Kwest." " Well there's some fine tuning that needs to be done, but we can do that tomorrow. You can go ahead and head home." "Thanks Kwest. I'll see you tomorrow." She headed out the door and bumped into Tommy. "Ouch!" They both said at the same time. "Jude! Im sorry, are you okay?" "Yea I'm fine, Tommy. Bye"Jde said with a harsh tone. "Wait, can I at least walk you to your car? I just want to talk to you." "Yeah, okay come on." They both headed out the doors and to their cars. "So," Tommy said. "Did you get my CD and my letter?" "Yea I did" "Well?" Tommy asked. "Well what Tommy? Did you expect me to listen to your music, read your letter, and come running back into your arms?" "No, but -" "Tommy I can't do this right now. Its too much to fast. Bye." With that Jude made the last few steps to her car and got in and drove off, leaving a very hurt Tommy in her dust. Tommy headed for his Viper. Once he got in he just sat there thinking. "How am I going to get her to talk to me? I don't know how long I can go with her ignoring me." Tommy turned on his car and headed home.


	8. Judes Welcome Home Party

**Chapter 8**

**In Which Darius Throws a Welcome Home Party for Jude**

The next day, Jude enters the studio to see party decorations and banners going up everywhere. She walks into Darius' office and sees Darius talking to one someone who she assumed was one of the decorators. "What's going on Darius?" "Oh hey Jude - oops I mean hi Jude. Yesterday after you left I decided that I should throw you a welcome home party." "Uh, okay. Im guessing its tonight then?" "Yep 8 o'clock sharp. Don't be late." "Yea yea Darius. Have I ever been late to one of these? Are there any specific songs you'd like me to sing?" "Nope, sing what ever you like Jude. Its your party." "Alright." Jude walked out of Darius' office and into the studio to see Kwest working on her song from yesterday. "Hey Kwest." Kwest jumped up like someone lit a fire in his seat. "Geeze Jude, don't scare me like that!" "I couldn't help it." Jude said through her laughter. "Okay so tonight I have to sing a couple songs for this party Darius decided to throw for me. Im just going to be around. I need to figure out what songs I want to sing." "Alright Jude. If you need me, you know where I'll be at." "Where," said Jude "The kitchen?" "Ha ha very funny. I'll be here." Kwest said while pointing to his seat.

Jude walked out into the lobby and sat down. She pulled out her journal, and began to look through it. "I want to sing something no one has heard before. Something that will make Tommy sorry for cheating on me." Jude was so deep in her own thoughts, that she didn't see Tommy walk through the front doors, and into the studio.

**Kwest and Tommy**

"What's going on here, Kwest?" Tommy asked. "Darius decided that he wanted to throw a Welcome Home Party for Jude." "Oh," said Tommy. "I take it she's going to be singing tonight then?" "Yep, why?" asked Kwest. "Well I have been trying to figure out a way to tell and show Jude how sorry I am, and this party could be the answer to my problem." "What do you mean?" asked Kwest. "I have a song that I had written when Jude first left. I've never recorded it because I didn't think I could do it. But now's the time to sing it. Tonight at the party I'm going to surprise Jude by going up and singing this song in front of everybody." "Do you think that's a good idea Tommy?" "I'm not 100 sure, but what else do I have to lose, she hardly speaks to me as it is. And if it works, I will be the happiest man alive." "Okay Tommy. I wish you the best. Good luck." "I'm going to head home, I need to get my stuff together, and make some final touches on that song, so I will see you tonight." "Later man." Tommy walked out if the studio and headed for his car.

**Back to Jude**

Jude was still so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't see Tommy leave either. She had finally decided what songs she was going to sing, so she stood up and walked over to the studio, and this time made sure not to scare the daylights out of Kwest. "So Kwest I know what songs I'm going to be singing tonight. It's 6 o'clock now, so I need to head home and get ready. I don't think Darius would appreciate me coming to my own party looking like this." Jude said as she pointed to her old band shirt, and ripped jeans. "So I'll see you back here at 8." "Later Jude." Jude left the studio in search of her sister. She found Sadie at her desk looking bored. "Come on Sadie, we have to go! I need you to help me get ready for tonight!" Jude exclaimed "Okay, okay lets go." Sadie grabber her purse, and they both headed out the door.

**That Night at The Party**

Tommy had made it back to Gmajor before the party started. He had some things he had to set up for his surprise to Jude. Now it was 8, and he was sitting on the couch right next to the front doors watching the place fill with people. Tommy was getting nervous, not only was he going to pour his heart out and grovel for forgiveness from Jude, but he was going to be singing in front of all of these people. He hadn't performed in front of anyone since his Boyz Attack days.

Tommy was still sitting on the couch ten minutes later when Jude arrived. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing a turquoise knee length dress that fit her in all the right places. Kwest then walked up to Tommy. "Ya need a towel? I think you're drooling." "Very funny Kwest. She gorgeous."

Jude walked into Gmajor and instantly felt Tommy's eyes on her. She felt uncomfortable in the dress she was wearing, but Sadie said she looked great in it, so she wore it. "I may be uncomfortable, but I hope Tommy is squirming in his seat knowing that he can't touch me." Jude thought to herself.

The next thing everyone hears is Darius up on the stage. "Jude well all missed you, and we are glad you're back. It wasn't the same here when you were gone." Jude smiled and waved. "Now who wants Jude sing!!!" Everyone clapped as Jude made her way onto the stage. Earlier in the day, Jude decided that she was going to sing "How Long" and "You Won't Be Mine." Jude took the microphone from Darius and sat down on the stool that had been put on stage for her. "This song is one I wrote when I was gone. Its called "How Long." Jude then began to sing. By the end of her first song, Jude was pumped, but sad at the same time. She went straight into her next song. By the time she finished this song, she was almost in tears. Every one was cheering for her. "Thank You." She managed to say. "That song was called "You Won't Be Mine. I also wrote that one when I was away. Thank You again everyone." Jude got up off the stool and headed off stage. She was headed for the bathroom when she heard a familiar voice come through the speakers. "Umm, Hey everyone. I know you all weren't expecting this, but I have a song that I need to sing. This is for you Jude." Jude turned around and stared at Tommy. Then he began to sing.

(Sorry by BuckCherry)

Oh I had alot to say  
Was thinking on your time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die.

Jude heard this first few lines of Tommy's song, and started to make her way towards the stage.

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I did to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

This time I think I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
We get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die.

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I did to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

Jude was now, at the very front of the stage, and her and Tommy's eyes were locked.

Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah sorry

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I did to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry baby, Yeah.  
I'm sorry.

Jude was now up on the stage. She didn't know what she was doing. "Am I going crazy?" She thought. "He cheated on me! I cant forgive him." But she found herself up there anyways. The crowd was going crazy, and , most of them were crying. "Jude," Tommy said into the microphone with a shaky voice. "I am so sorry for what I did to you. I know I ruined the great chemistry we had between each other, but I was hoping you could find it somewhere deep down inside your self to forgive me." Tommy was now visibly crying, and so was Jude. She didn't know what to say. "Well?" said Tommy with anxiety in his voice. " I couldn't stay away from you for too long Tommy. I forgive you. No we wont be where we were before, but I think if we both try very hard, we will make this work." Jude said between sobs. Tommy smiled a huge smile through his tears, and pulled Jude into a big hug. "Thank you so much Jude. You don't know how happy I am. I will never hurt you again I promise. I love you." "I love you to Tommy. Lets go. Somewhere. Anywhere, so we're alone."


	9. Together Again

**Thank You all so much for all the reviews!! Here's the next installment for you. I hope you like it! My posts may become somewhat less frequent, as I am starting a new job, but don't worry I will keep writing!**

**Chapter 9**

**Together Again**

_Lets go somewhere. Anywhere so we're alone…._

Jude grabbed Tommy's hand, and the two of them ran off the stage, out the door, and to Tommy's Viper. They both hopped in and Tommy started the car. "So where to Harrison?" "How about the Pier Quincy. I love it there." "The Pier it is." Ten minutes later Tommy and Jude arrived at the pier. They got out of the car and headed for the bench. Tommy saw that Jude was cold so he took off his jacket and slipped it onto Jude. "Thanks." "You're welcome" said Tommy. "So…." "So." Tommy replied. "Tommy why did you cheat on me?" Jude couldn't help it. That question had been running through her mind since she caught him. "It was like we were going apart. When we weren't at the studio it seemed like all we did was argue. That night, since you decided to stay late at the studio, I went to the bar, and had too much to drink. This girl sat down next to me and we began to talk. She flirted with me, and I admit that I flirted back. Then things escalated and we ended going back to our place, and well you know the rest. I can't believe I was so stupid to actually do that Jude. I love you so much and when you caught me, my world ended. Yes I know it was my own fault that my world ended, but my world ended none the less." "Tommy, why didn't you just talk to me? We could have worked this out, then your cheating, and me leaving never would have happened." "I was scared Jude. We were going so good for so long, that when it started to get a little rough, I was terrified. I was afraid that if I confronted you, you would break of me. I couldn't have handled that Jude." "Well you ended up losing me anyways. Talking would've been easier. Tommy I would've never broken up with you. Relationships always have their ups and downs. That's life. Next time you have a problem, come to me so we can talk about it." "Alright." said Tommy. "So are you going to move back in with me Harrison?" "Nah, I'm going to go move into my new boyfriends house." Jude replied "What!?! New boyfriend?? When did you meet him huh?" Tommy stood up from the bench and began to pace. He was getting aggravated. "When I was gone. I cant wait for you to meet him!" Jude said while trying to hide her laughter. "You don't want me to meet him Jude. I'll pummel him!" "Calm down Quincy. Of course I'm going to move back in with you." Jude said through her hysterical laughter. Tommy then turned around, and walked back over to Jude and leaned down so his face was mere inches from hers. "Oh you think that's funny?" Tommy said in a barely audible whisper. "Yep." Jude said. "Well is this funny?" Tommy leaned in the few inches and kissed Jude with as much passion as he's ever kissed her with. They finally broke apart and their foreheads still touching, Jude whispered "No, that wasn't funny, that was wonderful. I missed that." Tommy smiled. "Me too Jude. I'm so sorry I messed this up. I'm just glad I righted it. I was so lost with out you." "I was lost too Tommy, but we're past that now. How about we go home." "Home. I've been waiting for months for you to say that. Come on." Tommy grabbed Jude's hand and lead her back to his car. They got in and headed back to _**their**_ home.


End file.
